Cultural Festival
by pmch
Summary: Chapter 6...!  Re-scheduled Cultural Festival...***Making a deal with Koromaru?  What's Akihiko thinking?***  Mere pairing of MinakoXAki...Rated T for safety...
1. Cosplay

5th December (Saturday) – Cultural/School Festival

(The Cultural Festival had been re-scheduled from 19th September to 5th December.)

I selected a day after Akihiko had confessed his love to Minako (Female MC), when their relationship were still unknown to others. I decided to put the Cultural Festival after the school trip, as it would be more in line without affecting the actual story line. I am also trying to fit the SEES members in, and other friends (social links). Well…Akihiko was so adorable at the Christmas date, I assume there would be something happened in between, he would have been the same shy person otherwise. Besides, he went to Minako's classroom to get her…which means their relationship would have already been official.

Hope you guys enjoy it…it's just my own fantasy version of P3P…Do leave me comments please…

* * *

**- Morning, 5th December -**

*****Akihiko's Classroom*****

It was noisy everywhere, with outsiders, families and students walking everywhere. The school was filled with laugher, it was a perfect sunny day for the Cultural Festival.

Akihiko was sitting at the corner near the window of his classroom, where it was transformed into a Manga Café with cushions on the floor and coffee tables arranged. He was looking down the aisles of booths at the school field purposelessly – day dreaming. He was rather annoyed by the regular visits of his fans, surrounding him with the yelling and cheering noise, making his ears echoed.

He decided to take a walk or maybe check out Minako, he remembered the last time he talked to Minako was before Ryoji explained everything few days ago.

"Sigh…" Akihiko was still confused and trying to digest everything.

"Well…It is Cultural Festival, I should give myself a break today." He thought to himself.

*****2nd Floor Classroom Hallway *****

He headed out of his class walked down the stairs and reached Minako's floor – 2nd Floor. As he was walking by the juniors, he could feel that many were surprised to see his presence. Not to mention the extreme reactions of his fans girls, squealing and cooing over his presence.

He was surprised to see the long queue at Minako's classroom, and they were all GUYS. He pricked up his ears at the guys' chit-chat, while he continued walking.

"DAMN…Aigis-san, Yukari-san and Minako-san are just so adorable today. How long do we have to wait…?" As Akihiko overheard one of the guys.

"Well…I wouldn't mind waiting…I heard they all are still single, we still have our chances….Just shut up and wait…hotties like them are hard to come by…" His friend smirked.

Akihiko normally ignored gossips, but this was his girlfriend they were going to lay hands on. He's worried, he knew too well that Aigis wouldn't talk to others except those stayed in the Dorm; Yukari was never the friendly type, kind of snobbish as well; but Minako was friendly and cheerful among anyone. He startled by his own thought and speeded up his walking pace.

He remembered Minako mentioned that their theme was Café, he didn't have a clue why it was so popular. Café theme was just too common during Cultural Festival.

*****2-F Classroom/Minako's Classroom*****

"Welcome, Goshujin-sama (_my master in Japanese_), table for one?" He was shocked…Aigis bowed her welcome and called him "GOSHUJIN-SAMA…?". Aigis stood at the entrance of the classroom and greeted at customers. Akihiko blushed slightly to see Aigis in her black MAID OUTFIT with white lace trimmed, a big white ribbon tied to the back of the dress and a maiden hat with ruffles. The whole thing just made his toes curl. He didn't know how to respond at all, he was startled at every glance of the dress. He raised his eyebrow at the sign next to the entrance – Maiden Café.

He turned his gaze to the crowd inside the classroom, there are few of them in the same outfit, including some familiar faces like Yukari and MINAKO. He could feel that his heart missed a beat, when he saw Minako in the Maid Outfit, and what's more, being surrounded by the male students.

"Minako-san, would you like to be my partner for tonight's dance?"

"Minako-san, how about we go to the movie tomorrow?"

"Minako-san, what do you normally do after school?"

…

…

Akihiko was angry, or somehow jealous, it was not that Minako looked bad or anything. He admitted to himself that she was undoubtedly adorable in the outfit, but it's way too provocative, he wouldn't mind she wearing in front of him alone though. He was speechless….

"Oh…Sanada-sama." A girl with her brown hair worn in a bun screamed running towards Akihiko. The face of girl seemed familiar to him (she's one of the die-hard fans of his), but he didn't bother as he had just one thing too important to attend to - MINAKO. The fangirl halted when Akihiko stared at her, as if he was telling her to stay away from him.

Minako knew Akihiko was looking for her, and her alone. She tilted her head sideway and bowed to him slightly, and turned back to the service. She could feel that Akihiko didn't seem right and somehow pissed, she acted like normal still.

Recalling their conversation at Kyoto…As she remembered Akihiko told her that he didn't want to stand out too much, and it would be difficult for him. And they both agreed to it - keeping a low profile. After all, their relationship was still unknown to others.

The guys were still flirting, and Akihiko could no longer hold his breath and tolerate the scene. He walked towards Minako, placed his hand on Minako's shoulder.

"She's taken." A low yet firmed voice came from Akihiko. The guys remained silent, or they were just too scared to respond. The look on Akihiko's face was frustrated, giving an impression that he's about to smack them and knocked down anything on his way.

He then grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the classroom. Everyone gawked to see what just happened, as a matter of fact, Akihiko always gave a calm and emotionless impression on others, and it was not common to see him being so emotional, which silenced everyone.

"…S..Sen..pei..?" Minako gaped, and was still shocked from what came out from Akihiko, while being pulled away by him.

"What was that all about?" Junpei amazed while looking at Yukari.

"Are you slow or what? Didn't Akihkiko-senpei say SHE'S TAKEN?" Yukari shouted at Junpei.

"Yah…I could see she's been taken away now…WAIT…or did you mean?" Junpei was still trying to figure out.

"Did you not feel anything around them? Senpei has been particularly friendly recently. They are always together at school and at the dorm. Can't you see Senpei has been acting differently around Minako as well?" Yukari questioned.

"I do feel Senpei has been a lot more cheerful than before. I thought it's because we're closer and he's more comfortable being with us…nope?" Junpei scratched his head.

"You really are STUPID…Stupei." Yukari pinched him at his arm.

"Irregular increases in heart rate are found when Sanada-san and Minako-san are together." Aigis reported. "Body temperature…"

"I think that's enough information already, thanks Aigis" Yukari broke in.

"W…WAIT…you mean they are dating…like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Junpei's eye widened. Wait! That's exactly what he suggested to Minako before – a transfer student swooped in and stole the heart of the boy every girl wants, he thought to himself. Junpei grinned foolishly as if his dream came true.

"EEE…..ERRRRRRRRR…." The students in the classroom were in complete shock. The girls in the class stood frozen, their faces were as white as a sheet.

Most of them couldn't believe what they saw and heard, or simply neglected the truth, especially Akihiko's fans. While others were completely speechless, knowing too well that they were no match for Akihiko. Only a few were actually happy for them, Junpei is particularly delighted at this new pair, such interesting combination – our boxing champ and leader.

"COOL…SO COOL…!" He exclaimed with excitement, burst into laughter.


	2. His Resolution

Thank you all for reading...

Here comes the 2nd Chapter, hopefully u guys would like it...Review please...!

* * *

*****Courtyard, near Corridor - 1st Floor*****

At the same time, Akihiko dragged Minako to the courtyard near the Corridor at 1st Floor. It was quiet, no one's there. Minako could feel the restlessness within Akihiko, but she didn't know what to say and what to do.

"It…It didn't feel right to see my girlfriend being surrounded by guys…" Akihiko looked into Minako's eyes, pursed his lips. She remained silent, her mind completely went blank.

"…A…And…with this outfit, I just…don't know…I am not saying it's not nice, you do look good in it….but…"

"But…you are catching too much attention…attracting more of them…I…I really don't know…You just have to make me worried and felt easy, don't you?" Akihiko frowned.

"I didn't mean to distract you or upset you…I am sorry…but it was the class's idea…". Minako looked down avoiding eye contact.

"I know…I just couldn't…stand watching…it was hard" Akihiko fluttered, realizing she may have felt the same way around him.

"It doesn't really bother me…I am kind of getting used to it already…and having someone like Senpei can be quite interesting…I guess." Minako blushed slightly.

"T…This relationship thing is still new for me, but I am kind of lost…jealousy…restlessness…and all those just came to me…I…I just…" Akihiko mumbled and let go of her hand. He was embarrassed and ashamed of his childish behaviour, not knowing he could have hurt Minako's feeling. "I…I'm sorry…." He clasped his head with an anxious look.

She grasped his hand, "Remember you said I was the only one you could act this way around? Just be yourself, you are fine the way you are…and I am glad because…you are worried about me…" Minako beamed with joy, and leaned lightly against his chest. "Thank you…Senpei".

"I already told you…I don't want to hear the SENPEI thing again, from now on just call my name." He tilted her head upwards and bent down to kiss her. When their lips separated, he clasped both of her hands tight in his warm palms.

"May I have the pleasure to dance with you? Will you be my partner, Minako?" He smiled.

"Yes, of course…Goshujin-sama" She grinned at him. "But…I really need to head back to classroom to help Yukari, Aigis and the others, shall we?"

"I'll be sitting in though." Akihiko blushed and touched the tip of Minako's nose.

*****2nd Floor Classroom Hallway *****

They walked back to her classroom, still holding hands. Along the way, students were watching without saying a word. Minako didn't really like to be in the spotlight, but it seemed that Akihiko was resolved to make their relationship public, and was not going to concede her the right to say anything, he could be quite stubborn and dominated actually. It's like he's now declaring Minako to be his and his own only, he had this elated expression on his face, seemed proud somehow. "What's with this face…huh…? Aki…" She smirked as they reached the door of her class.

"S'UP…back to work…? Minako-chan…" Junpei cried out for help, while he was holding 2 full trays of cakes and drinks.

"Aigis, please get a table for Aki…Thanks!" Minako patted Aigis's shoulder gently, and headed back to work.

**-Noon-**

*****2-F Classroom/Minako's Classroom*****

Akihiko had spent his entire morning at her classroom, watching over his girlfriend. He still couldn't get over with the Goshujin-sama thing. Staring at any potential enemies like a kid safeguarding his treasure chests filled with toys. She then came to realize it may not be too bad for this relationship to go public, since she didn't want her pictures going around over and over again. Trying to catch every single PEEPING TOM would be hard and near impossible, Akihiko may not know the fact that he was the most popular guy in school among female genders, but indeed a nightmare for the male…

_Who would dare to get close to the boxing champ's girlfriend? _

_Who would actually want a taste of his fierce punch?_

The flow of the people was slowing down, as most of them were gathered at the field. People were greeting at the Principle as he walked up the temporary stage at the centre of the outdoor booths.

"Hmm…Hmmp…Thank you all for coming today…"as the principle was doing the opening speech on speakers, which remained Akihiko of something very important.

"Gosh! Boxing Club's Self-Defence Show….I totally forgot…" Akihiko banged the table loud, making Minako nearly dropped and spilled the Pancakes and Fruit Juice on her hands.

"Er…that was close, don't scare me like that." Minako stood in front of Akihiko pouting. "What is it? Something wrong?" She asked.

Akihiko was too focus keeping an eye on his girlfriend, and totally forgot about the Self-Defence Show. "It's supposed to be Boxing Club's participation for the Cultural Festival, it's already started I guess. It's supposed to start at 12 o'clock." He explained looking at his watch – 12:45pm.

He's the captain, and for the captain not showing up without prior notice or arrangement with the team members, was just too unreliable. He also needed to think of a perfect excuse – not just some lousy ones, since he never missed any team training and functions from the first day he joined the boxing team. Despite of the fact that he was somewhat relieved that he missed the Show.

"So, that's where girls may be gathered to see you naked…They must be disappointed I guess…" Minako pulled his leg.

He gave no answer, but that was actually the case in the previous years. The ring was surrounded by girls from everywhere, the boxing training room was packed with bawls he recalled. The girls were trying to reach out to grab his legs and pants, the thought that his pants were pulled down always scared him. He was never fond of the idea of exhibition, it was however proposed (or forced) by the Principle. The Principle always liked to be in the spotlight, and Akihiko was one of his tools he employed. Since Minako's new in school, it's not surprising that she didn't know anything. He was glad and decided to keep quiet.

Minako placed the pancakes and fruit juice on his side of the table, soon found that he was acting strangely. "Is there anything I should know, AKI?" She looked right into his eyes, but he dodged it. She just knew that he's not telling her everything.

She grabbed the juice and started drinking, she then reached to pull away the pancakes sitting in front of him. She pierced through the few layers of pancakes with a fork, Akihiko noticed that she had this fierce look - Tartarus Leader Mode.

"They are mine!" Akihiko totally disregarded the look on her face, instead concentrated on his favourite pancakes. He knew Minako wouldn't continue bugging him on these things, "Are you done soon? Why don't we walk around the stalls?"

She nodded, "I am only helping morning's shift…But..Should you go and check out your team and the show first?".

"I'll check it out on our way down…don't worry…" He answered with pancakes in his mouth. _'Good…now a perfect excuse for the captain's absence.'_ He was still brainstorming for a flawless excuse.

"Do you want me to get changed? Or you prefer this?" She smiled, pointing at her Maid Outfit.

"Yes, please! Catching too much attention would be hard." Akihiko grinned while he fed her a piece of pancakes. They were chattering while sharing the pancakes and juice. The couple were soaking into the world of their own, both wearing a sunny smile on their face.

*****Female Toilet, 2nd Floor*****

Minako went to the toilet and changed into her uniform, standing in front of the basin, looking at the mirror above. She could feel that someone was watching her, and this hostile gaze. As she heard footsteps getting closer, she saw her classmate from the mirror reflection. Minako knew the girl with a bun was one of Akihiko's extreme fans – obsessive, that's why she seldom talked to her.

"Sanada-Senpei is different, he's not something you could possibly get hold of…leave him alone." Her classmates sobbed, her eyes were already filled with tears.

"I am sorry…but we treasure each other as much as you could possibly imagine…I could understand how you feel about him…I am sorry." Minako looked at her classmate sincerely, avoided hurting her more deeply, hoping not to touch her nerve in any ways. Minako slightly bowed to her classmate and headed out. The girl wanted to seize her from getting away, but Minako dodged it.

At the same time, Yukari walked in. "Minako…? Akihiko-Senpei asked me to check if you are ok…Hurry up…He's already waiting outside…"

Yukari saw what happened, but Minako shook her head lightly and whispered to Yukari, "It's ok, let's just go…"

Since Yukari and Minako were close enough to understand each other's action, both remained silent. They both acknowledged that it was best for them to keep it a secret, and knowing the truth that Akihiko would blame himself about what happened. Minako waved Yukari goodbye, walking alongside with Akihiko…disappearing at the hallway corner…

"I hope nothing much more interesting happened between them…"Yukari sighed.

She's worried and she didn't quite understand why there was always a big fuss whenever the couple were together. Deep inside…She was never quite supportive about Akihiko and Minako's relationship, not to mention the fact that the personalities of the couple were just too distinct. Akihiko was quiet, strict and totally not fun to be with, despite the fact that he was undoubtedly handsome. Minako, on the other hand, was cheerful, friendly and talkative. Judging from appearance, they both surely matched well. It wasn't something she could possibly comprehend, the only thing mattered was happiness of her friends. She could only wish the best for them, and quietly watch over her friends. "Prince Charming and Snow White….huh…?" She chuckled.


	3. Perfect Gift

**Thank you all for reviewing...I hope you all like the flow so far...**

**Updates may be delayed due to my school assignments...**

**But do leave me comments/reviews...they are my strength for updating fast and keep going...! Hehe...**

**

* * *

**

*****Outdoor Field, Gekkoukan High School*****

"So, it was all over huh…the Self-Defence Show…" Minako asked, she was guilty about his absence.

"The team should do fine without me, just some basic techniques. Since the Training Room was locked, they must be at the Club's booth now...let's check it out later…" Akihiko patted her head, reassuring her it wasn't her fault.

The couple made their ways to the main lobby, headed out to the school entrance way.

"This… is impressive, quite different than previous years..." Akihiko amazed with excitement, turning his gaze to the outdoor field near school entrance way. The school was indeed filled with people, there were queues everywhere.

"Student Council sure did a good job this year…look at the crowd." Akihiko gaped in amazement at the continuous inflow of visitors, standing at the stairway outside main lobby.

"Really…? Thank you…" Minako was pleased with his appraisal, feeling a glow of pride at her own achievements.

"Oh…you are member of the Student Council too…huh…? I totally forgot…It was your idea, wasn't it?" Akihiko questioned, somehow he knew it was her effort to make this year's Cultural Festival a success.

"What do you think…? You like it…? This year we invited outsiders to participate, much more interesting I guess. It's the last Cultural Festival for you and Mitsuru-senpei, I just want everyone to have a memorable school life…" Her lips were parted in a half smile, knowing the day would be near, the day they split apart.

"I'll be with you always, nothing will change, I promise. Just like your prayer, our future is ahead of us, you won't be able to get rid of me so easily…" Akihiko chuckled assurance of their future - together. He could feel her worries and uncertainties within, it's not something could easily pledged with words alone.

"I'm sure your prayer was heard, and reached somewhere…look at the weather…it's already a blessing itself." He continued with a plastic smile on his face. Akihiko, too, felt the uneasiness, but the only he could do was simply supports for his girlfriend and the team's leader. He would protect her no matter what, she's everything and only thing he cared for, she's the strength that kept him moving forward, dreaming of a future with her, her alone.

Minako just nodded. "So…where do you want to go first…? Boxing club's booth?" She asked while glancing across the field. She was avoiding the topic, she didn't know what lay before them, it was the first time she felt so helpless. She could only pretend to be fine…

"_LOOK! It's Akihiko Sanada…the Boxing Champion…"_

"_He's so HANDSOME…Totally chariming"_

"_He looks so much better than the pictures in magazine…!"_

…

…

The sudden howls at the school gate brought the couple's attention. There were a group of girls from other schools running towards the couple's direction, Akihiko's direction precisely. Minako stepped backwards unintentionally, giving ways for his fans girls like she always did. Akihiko held her hand and dashed into the crowd, before the girls was about to run up the stairs.

Minako was still catching her breath, not from the running, but the instant stun of his admirers.

"…You…don't…have to walk away…It makes me feel…rejected…It's distressing when you do so…" Akihiko looked somewhat depressed.

"I...I don't mean to…I am sorry…" Minako apologized, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. She couldn't explain why, it was like an auto-defend mode she put on without realizing it. Her body just moved what her instinct, it could be the sudden fear or the force of Akihiko's fans that overwhelmed her. Akihiko may not understand, but his fans could be quite scary in times without a doubt.

"Please…stay by my side always…" He looked right into her eyes.

Minako nodded and returned a big smile, still feeling apologetic for her unawareness. "So…boxing club participates too huh…? Where is the booth…?"

"Hidetoshi-san was persistent…it was hard to say NO…" Akikiho heaved a long sigh.

"Once Hidetoshi-senpei sets his heart on pursuing something, he would totally be in the zone, declination would not be an option…" Minako tittered.

"Don't you need to help your team then? They must be busy…aren't you the captain?" She teased him, waiting to see him bashful face. He was someone who tried to stay out of social life concentrating on trainings and studies, she was glad that he opened up to her. She could notice a subtle change in him towards her.

"...I…Ummm…nevermind…let's check them out now…" His eyes shied away from hers.

"Let's go…then…" She grasped his arms and headed towards the designated section for Clubs' booths.

Minako was surprised to see that almost all the School's Clubs had participated in the Cultural Festival, she was totally amazed with Hidetoshi-senpei's efforts and determination in doing everything right.

"Minako-chan…you were much more adorable in the Maid Outfit…" Someone pat Minako on her back. As Minako turned around, she found Yuko (the sports team's manager) giggling your presence with Akihiko.

Yuko dragged her aside, and whispered "Isn't that the famous Akihiko-senpei? The Boxing Captain? No wonder you kept it a secret when I asked you in Yasoinaba. It's just totally not fair…"

Minako realized Akihiko wasn't comfortable standing there, as Yuko was like scanning him upside down. "Let me introduce him to you…" Minako chuckled.

"Well…this is Yuko, she always comes to help us in Tennis Club…" Minako introduced.

"Akihiko Sanada…thanks…for helping Minako always." He muttered a greeting, scratching his head. The awkward response of Akihiko made Minako giggle, but Minako was grateful that he tried to interact with her friend.

"Oh…not at all…Nice to meet you, Sanada-senpei…I have heard so much about you, you are so popular in my class too…" Yuko was very excited about meeting Akihiko.

"…" Akihiko gave a vague smile.

"…I promised to help Rio with her stall, I should better hurry…" Yuko bowed goodbye, blaming herself for upsetting Akihiko.

"Aki…mind if I drop by to the Tennis Club's first…?" Minako pulled his sleeve asking for approval.

Akihiko gave no answer, but a nod.

Minako chased behind Yuko, while Akihiko just followed closely after her, giving her room for Yuko.

*****Tennis Booth, Outdoor Field*****

Everyone was in their tennis club's apparels - sleeveless tops and skirts. It wasn't hard to recognise them from the crowd with such uniformity.

"How's business…?" Minako and Yuko spoke together.

Minako remarked the tense atmosphere as soon as they stood in front of the booth. The girls in the club totally ignored Minako and Yuko, gazing admiringly at the person behind them. The girls pushed Minako and Yuko aside, opening a path in between them.

"Welcome…Sanada-senpei…" The girls in the club screeched.

"…..." Akihiko paused for a second before reacting, "…Uhh….I'm with Minako…" he answered as he moved to Minako's side.

Minako made a brief introduction of Akihiko and the club members, knowing the fact that Akihiko would never remember all the faces and names of the members.

"Rio, you need a hand or anything…?" Minako looked at the Club's captain, before the other girls in the club raised another question.

"…Nah…it's fine…you must be exhausted from your class's morning activity. I have got enough helps here…already." Rio approved of Minako's excuse, signalling her to leave with an unobvious wave.

"Alright then...but do call me if you need a hand…ok?" Minako grinned her appreciation of Rio's action.

"That's so CUTE…how can I win that…?" Minako pointed at the silvery grey rabbit doll, pulling Rio's hand with her free hand.

"Members of the club are not allowed to play, just to be fair…" Rio chuckled over Minako's disappointed face.

"I really like it…it would be a good match for my bunny-chan…" Minako stood there pouting at Rio.

"…Uh…would you like me to give it a try…Minako…?" Akihiko looked somewhat confident, he removed his gloves and slightly stuck them into his side pocket.

"It's easy, just hit the one you like with a tennis ball. All gifts are tied with a piece of iron bar though, make sure you hit it with full strength. You win the gift, as it falls from the shelf." Rio explained to Akihiko, she then passed him a tennis-racket with 3 tennis balls.

As Akihiko put down 2 tennis balls at the side, he looked at the racket at his hand. He then flipped the racket over in his hand, trying to get a comfortable hold of it. "Tennis huh…? It shouldn't be so hard…I guess…" He turned around and smirked at Minako. He slowly stepped backward, allowing more space and distance for himself.

He stood sideway, positioning his front foot angled diagonally, and placing his back foot behind angled parallel with the booth. He then gave the tennis ball a squeeze, bounced it on the ground before throwing it up high.

**BANG~~~ **

The grey rabbit doll dropped as the tennis ball flew towards its head, hitting the centre spot of its face.

"You ever played tennis, Aki…?" Minako was still shocked at his perfect standing pose, so were the other tennis club's members.

"Nah…it's my first time actually…I have learned some tennis basics on TV though…" He rubbed his nose.

"_WOO~~ Sanada-senpei...You are so COOL…" _

"_I like the teddy bear so much…can u get it for me please, Sanada-senpei"_

"_Me too, me too…Sanada-senpei…PLEASE…"_

…

…

The crowd suddenly squeaked out with excitement. A crowd, mainly female students, gathered around Akihiko, he pushed his way through ignoring the girls.

"Here…it would be a perfect much for bunny-chan I gave you…right? Please do take good care of it…" He collected the doll from Rio, handed it to Minako with a bright smile on his face.

"Yes…of course…Thanks…so…this is bunny-san then…" Minako cuddled her new doll, beamed with delight.

The crowd looked at Minako with jealousy and hatred, she had this feeling of being skinned alive, making her distressingly uncomfortable. She turned her attention to the doll, acting like her usual composure as if nothing were on her mind.

"Uh…you still have 2 shots left, Sanada-senpei" Rio held the racket on one hand, and the tennis balls on another.

"It's ok…she's got what she wanted…" Akihiko answered, looking at Minako who caressed her new doll lovingly. "Shall we…?" He asked his girlfriend, gazing at stalls ahead. She then responded with a light nod, waved goodbye to her friends before disappearing into the crowd.

"So…Do you usually wear the tennis apparels too…during practice…I mean…" Akihiko blushed slightly, keeping his head down.

"Yes…it's like our uniform…Rio is quite strict, she would totally not allow us to play if we don't dress properly…" She felt that Akihiko wanted to say something else.

"Oh…right…" He was glaring at Minako for some reason.

"What is it…? Something wrong…?" She looked at him in confusion.

"It's just…umm…it's ok…don't worry about it…" He seemed somewhat nervous and embarrassed.

"Just tell me what you want to say…" Minako suddenly stopped in front of him, looking up at him.

"Umm…it's nothing…it's just that…your club's apparel…the skirt is quite short…" He fluttered wearing a bright red blush. "I know…I know…it's the club's uniform…but I can't act ignorant of what just happened in your class…forget what I just said…" He blushed to admit his anxiety.

Even though he could be very possessive sometimes, she learned to realize Akihiko's seriousness for their relationship and was glad to know that all his attention centred on her.

"How about keeping me close to you all the time…?" She smirked putting her tongue out, then turned her face back to the crowd.

Akihiko was actually in deep thought, even though it was a mere joke. Trying to figure out which may be the best possible way to keep Minako close to him, or at least protect her from those annoying admirers. After evaluating all possible alternatives, he drew a deep breath and mumbled to himself, _"It's never going to work…"_

Knowing the fact that Minako was all over the places in school, attaining Student Council, Tennis Club, Library Committee, Cooking Club and even Home Economics Club, Akihiko, himself, was also busy with his intensive training schedule. Watching her all the time was never an option.

He then remembered the day on the rooftop… he was resolved to work to protect what's precious to him – Minako. "Nothing can be achieved without power…I'll break through anything that's ahead of us…no matter what…" He walked towards the girl he felt in love with, his eyes were filled with confidence and determination at the time.


	4. Takoyaki

**Sorry for not being to update any sooner...I was a bit tied up by my own responsibility of being a student...**

**Thank you all...thanks for everyone's review...**

**Here comes Chapter 4...please really do tell me how do u think my story is going so far...**

**I really need some feedback before I go on further...thx in advance for your reviews...**

**

* * *

**

*****Takoyaki Stall, Outdoor Field*****

Akihiko found her standing in front of a Takoyaki stall, talking to a Primary Schoolgirl.

"Why are you here…Maiko? Are you alone?" Minako asked the Primary Schoolgirl, while dusting the kid's skirt.

"No, I'm here with my mum…she's at the garden with my aunt now. I told her I wanted some Takoyaki, so she gave me the money…but I think I dropped it somewhere…what should I do, Onee-chan...my mum will scold me for sure…" Tears welled up in Maiko's eyes.

"It's ok…Takoyaki and Mad Bull are Maiko's favourites, aren't they…? How about a treat from me…? It's been a while since I bought you something nice…" Minako was gently wiping Maiko's tears with a tissue, ruffling the kid's hair.

"Really…? Thanks…Onee-chan…" Maiko jumped to hug Minako, while she was still on her knee. Minako, at one point, thought she was about to fall back, as Maiko caught her off balance. Someone held her tight on her shoulders, Minako turned around and found Akihiko knelt down to support her from falling.

"You need to be careful…someone may step on you if you fall here…come on…can you stand up..?" Akihiko held Minako's hand and pull her up slowly.

"…Umm…thanks…I need to get something…" Minako pouted at Akihiko, before Akihiko dragged her to lie on his chest.

"It's ok...I'll get them for you…Takoyaki and Mad Bull…right…? I don't want you to trip over everywhere, making bunny-san all dirty…just wait here…" Akihiko softly clasped his arm around her neck.

Minako just nodded, keeping her head down to hide her blushing face. The stall was undoubtedly busy, the queue extended all the way to few booths down. Minako kept Maiko close to her, holding her hand tightly while hugging bunny-san with one hand. It was crowded and noisy, Minako couldn't hear what Maiko said without bending down. She would definitely be scolded by Akihiko if she did so, waiting at the spot near the counter of the stall. "It shouldn't be long…we'll just wait here…ok?" Minako smiled at Maiko, making sure the kid stopped crying.

"Such a long queue…" Akihiko sighed standing next to his girlfriend and the kid.

"Oh…right…I'm sorry for the trouble…" Minako tilted her head up slightly, surprised to see Akihiko standing in front of her. As she kept her head down all this while waiting, standing still.

"If you hurt yourself, I'll be worried and blamed myself for not being able to protect you…so please be careful…" Akihiko murmured near his girlfriend. "Want any snack…? How about sharing some Takoyaki with me?" Akihiko smiled.

"…Sure…" Minako's face slowly brightened.

It's finally their turn, after such a long wait.

"Ooh, you two again, so you two are from Gekkoukan High? Ah…the good old day of school romance. An extra large serve for the fine looking couple…" The cook was talkative enough to make the couple's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Mister, I want one too…" Maiko suddenly broke the cook's own soliloquy.

The cook continued talking after they placed the order, but Akihiko and Minako remained silent…

"So…you guys are classmates…sweet…having to see each other all the time…"

"You know what…I used to have a girlfriend in the same class too, ah…those were good memories…"

"Come on…you two shouldn't be so shy…High School would be passed in no time…enjoy while you can…"

The couple didn't respond to the cook, only returned with a freak smile. It was embarrassed enough for them, the cook's conversation soon drew attention to other students nearby them.

"_Oh…it's Sanada-senpei…"_

"_You didn't show up at the Self-Defence Show…I thought you were sick, I was like so worried, Sanada-senpei."_

"_Sanada-senpei…is that your little sister? She is sooooo cute…"_

…

…

The female students were extremely delighted to run into Akihiko, ignoring Minako's presence completely.

"Oh…Minako…Akihiko-senpei…" A male's voice howled out from the crowd behind, it was Junpei as he struggled his way through the persistent girls.

"How's DATING so far…huh…?" Junpei purposely raised his voice, facing the crowd.

There were voices screaming out from the crowd…

"_Don't make things up…"_

"_She's your girlfriend…we all knew…"_

"_You are a big liar…"_

…

…

Minako yelled a warning, "JUNPEI…!"

She paused Junpei before he could make another statement, shaking her head.

Junpei didn't want to upset Minako any further, but protested, "I am just helping…seeing all these crazy people following you two around, and those Peeping Toms collecting your pictures…making everything official could have been easier for you…"

Junpei scowled as he strolled towards the couple, "Whatever you say…Leader…"

Both Minako and Junpei frowned their disapproval and disagreement at each other.

"WOO WOO WOO…it's quite a big fuss there huh? Whole school going against a couple, sure is harsh huh?" The cook raised his eyebrow, as he looked astonished at the crowd's reactions.

"Mister…this guy here has a fan club of his own…the most popular guy in school…being the super-famous captain of our Gekkoukan High's boxing team, a boxing champion with no defeats, and quite academically dependable as one of top 10 students. A totally reliable and charming Senpei every girl dreams of…" A gleam came from Junpei's eyes, while placing his hand on the Senpei's shoulder.

"On the other hand, this lady here is another popular pick…not to mention her pictures going around like crazy…following her around, trying to capture her angelic expression…this kind of thing isn't normal, is it? This newly transfer student is already multi-appointed by Student Council and Library Committee, also being busily engaged with Tennis Club, Home Economic Club and Cooking Club. Only a genius could possibly score perfect in all exams with her slot-free timetable, our top student in 2nd Grade." Junpei's eyes twinkled with pride, patting Minako's shoulder softly.

"Quite a match…I can see...must be pretty tired to be in the spotlight all the time…too popular huh? You two sure are an interesting pair. High School nowadays sure is exciting huh? How dreamy?" The cook turned to gaze the couple admiringly.

"Are those ready yet? Mister…my mum said no one like big mouth, and they are bad…" Maiko giggled at the cook, pointing at the Takoyaki on the cooking pan.

"Ooh…no…no…it's entertainment…entertainment for the customers, part of our fine service…HAHAHA…Compliments from the chef…here my treat for the pretty couple…stay charming huh?" The cook handed them 3 extra large serves of Takoyaki and 3 Mad Bull, and refused to charge.

They bowed their thanks, and walked Maiko back to her mum.

"By the way, I'm Maiko, it's very nice to meet you…do come to play with me sometimes with Oni-chan…ok?" Maiko waved them goodbye, smiling at the handsome Akihiko shyly.

Both Akihiko and Minako stared at Junpei and grabbed onto his shoulders, "JUNPEI…"

Junpie was seized with panic, "I…I…was just telling the truth…I was just…helping".

"Please don't make things more complicated…we could handle it ourselves…Don't worry…" Minako gave Junpei her Takoyaki and drink.

"You should be hungry and thirsty enough after all the talking…huh…?" Minako smirked at Junpei.

"Yah…I am am…what a day huh…? Those crazy girls in the class were screaming like end of the word, I thought I just came out to take a break actually…Well…guess it's not just our class huh…?" Junpei took a peek at the surroundings, and sighed.

"Is it really ok if I take your food…?" Junpei looked at Minako.

"It's ok, we can just share…" Minako smiled.

"Well then…thanks for the food…" He turned away and took a few steps before turning his head to the couple again "I'm happy for you two…" The couple could feel Junpei's loneliness within, thoughts flashed through their minds - reminding them the pain of losing the loved ones. They may not know what lay before them, they could still treasure every moment being together and cherish each other.

*****Frontyard, Gekkoukan High*****

It was enough drama for the couple, they took a seat at the bench under a tree nearby the school's fence. Akihiko realized there was only one drink, he stood up "You like juice right? I'll be right back".

Minako reached to hold his hand, "It's ok, if u don't mind sharing with me", slightly shaking the Mad Bull in her hand.

"…Of course…I just thought you may not like it…" He sat next to Minako, and lifted up the Takoyaki tray, "Shall we…?"

"Please do eat slowly…it's hot…" She giggled recalling what happened at the Summer Festival.

"…Ahh…Yes…" Akihiko blushed his consent.

"So…her name is Maiko huh…? I saw you playing with her at the shrine quite often, on my way back to the dorm." He continued.

"Really…? How come you didn't call me? Join us next time? Maiko will be thrilled to have another playmate…" Minako smiled at him, knowing the fact the Maiko may actually remind him of Miki.

"…Sure…I don't mind…" He agreed with a slight hesitation.

"Maiko seems to like you a lot…She would be so happy to see you again." Minako put her hand on top of his hand, holding on it gently.

He shook his head with a soft chuckle. Minako's word eased his mind, he knew Minako wanted him to move on without dwelling in the past. He felt her warmth, it's always so comforting. It soothed his sorrows and sadness. She's the only reason kept him moving forward...

The couple bathed in each other's company, before they realised the area was getting crowded. The couple offered their seats to one family and decided to head to the Boxing Team's booth. Making sure she wouldn't get separated from him, the boxing champ held her hand and led her into the crowd.


	5. Strength

**Thank you all for reviewing...**

**My special thank to Ryurieri for correcting me...Really appreciated it...**

**A member of the club is introduced - Shin, the Vice-Captain. I created him for a reason, you'll find out at the later chapters. I also think there is need for someone talkative (like Junpei, but definitely not as big mouth as him), otherwise I could imagine the boxing club will be quite dead and terrifying with only punching sounds. #~#**

**Hope you all enjoy this chaper...REVIEW PLEASE...**

**

* * *

**

*****Boxing Club's Booth, Outdoor Field*****

"CAPTAIN…" The boxing club's members greeted the captain at the booth, then bowed an orderly way, shortly after they spotted the captain's appearance. They had good disciplines indeed, expecting no less from Akihiko's coaching. Their sudden loud tones startled Minako a little.

"Oh…It's good to see you, Minako-san…" One of the members with black hair greeted her with a smile.

"…N..Nice to meet you…" Minako bowed lightly.

"I'm the vice-captain, everyone calls me Shin here." A blue-haired Senpei tittered at the couple's presence, still laying on the countertop lazily.

"Minako-san…nice to meet you." The other members bowed before her.

"…Nice to meet you all…" Minako was nervous, as all eyes were bent on her.

"So…how are things…? Everything ok…I supposed." Akihiko asked the members.

"Yes…the show went well according to plan." The black–haired member responded politely.

"Good…" Akihiko was relieved that the show turned out to be fine.

"By the way…where have you been…Captain..?" Shin questioned with a smirk.

"Huh-uh…I was busy…." Akihiko looked away, avoided looking directly at the members.

"If you say so…we knew pretty much everything from the girls." Shin blinked at Akihiko's response. "Come on…I will show you what we've got here, as least Hidetoshi wouldn't bug us in class…I saw him patrolling this morning, lecturing the other Clubs. Lucky…we were just starting up. I bet he or other members from the Student Council may come to check later. _*Sigh*_ Those bookworms in Student Council always come out something marvellous to torture us…good for nothing."

Shin realized Akihiko's facial expression was somewhat strange, he glanced around the crowd. "What is it…?" You freak me out…I thought Hidetoshi or someone from the Student Council was nearby…" The member exhaled a heavy sigh.

"Don't' worry…I will watch everything for you here, u could enjoy your day with Minako-chan…" He spoke while patting on Akihiko's shoulder.

"No…it's not that…" Akihiko mumbled.

"It's cool…I don't have anyone to go with anyways, leave it to me…" Shin reassured the captain.

"NO…you idiot…It's…" Akihiko was like almost shouting at him, looking at Shin hopelessly.

Before Akihiko could continue, Minako voiced out. "See…I am also a member of the Student Council…"

"…." The surprise almost made Shin's eyes pop.

"Say, Minako-chan…Today's Cultural Festival, you should be enjoying the time with our captain…right?" Shin became so friendly with Minako suddenly.

"No exactly…You see…we, at student council, don't really have any on-duty timetable. It's more like a self-discipline thing. Basically, I am on duty whenever I am in school…"

"You are so hardworking, Minako-chan, it's so hard for you…everyone should have some fun today. The final exam is just around the corner, you shouldn't be too harsh on yourself on everything. It's very rare for our captain to be free from training, why don't you two go on ahead…?" Shin started to push the couple away from the booth.

"Nah…it's ok, it shouldn't take long. So, you are in charge here?" Minako questioned with a serious tone, looking at Shin.

"It would be our captain, of course…" Shin answered, pointing at the captain.

"Not quite right, I remember you mentioned that you would handle everything at the booth…" Minako started to inspect everything, the booth, the decoration, and the game unit…

"So…what is it?"

"Oh…it's a strength reader, you punch on the cushion in the centre, and it then measure your power level by score from 0 to 100. You can then claim your gift according to your points…it is very in line with our Club, boxing is all about power after all…isn't it right?"

"Mind if I have a try?" She glimpsed at Shin haughtily.

"Girl like you may end up hurting yourself. Here…wear it…extra cushioning for your fragile bones." Shin despised her strength, handed a boxing glove to Minako.

Minako inspected the glove, trying to figure out how to wear it. She was unsure of wearing it with an open palm or a grasped fist, despite the fact that the glove was just too big. Akihiko soon realized it was a wrong size, "It's too big for her, get me the junior pair…"

"Let me help you…" Akihiko held her hand, gently put on the glove for her. "Is it too tight?" He then tighten the stripe, placing a finger inside the glove on the edge to test its tightness, making sure he left enough room that didn't pain Minako a bit.

"It's fine, thanks." Minako nodded with appreciation and started mumbling to herself. "So…normally…Aki would be standing like this, hands up to here…steady on the bottom…"

Minako then punched into the cushion…

**BANG…!**

**Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…**

"Oh…so I guess bookworm like me is quite weak and good for nothing…"

"How the heck…did you?" Shin was in a shock, looking at the monitor doubtfully, so were the other members.

Everyone seemed surprised, a skinny girl like Minako couldn't possibly scored 100, her score was even higher than all the members of the team. Akihiko knew how strong Minako was, since he's been fighting alongside with Minako during Dark Hour, seemed satisfactory with Minako's punch.

"Not bad…Let's see…" Akihiko punched accurately in the centre of the cushion, the force was formidable when his bare fist landed on the cushion, creating a thunderous rumble…

**BBBAANNGGG…!**

**Ding…Ding…Ding…Ding…**

"Uh…same scores huh…? Can't this thing measure higher than 100? I hate losing to her…Let me try again…" Akihiko sounded unsatisfied, seemed to be somewhat mad at the gaming unit.

Minako's heart jumped at the impact sound, his punch was much more powerful than hers, even though they scored the same. Minako also came to realize the reasons behind the regular guys' constant fear towards Akihiko.

"Captain…please don't…We just leased this thing…please…please don't break it…I think it needs to rest after you and Minako-san played." Few of the members grabbed Akihiko's hand, restraining him from pummelling again.

They were indeed MONSTERS, the crowd was looking at the couple amusedly, including the other members of the boxing team. The general impressions on Minako had just been extended from a simply pretty student excelled in both studies and behaviour to a multi-talented master of everything as well. The members and surrounding crowds couldn't deny the fact that Minako and Akihiko were destined for each other, both being so alike in terms of strength especially.

"Did you actually train her, captain?" Shin asked Akihiko, with his eyes widened.

"I train with her…just some routine exercise like jogging." Akihiko answered with a frown, wondering why Shin would be so interested about her training schedule.

"I mean boxing…captain..." Shin seemed annoyed with the captain's slow understanding.

"No…I'm only helping to build up stamina…besides, she doesn't fight bare fists, she uses a weapon…I mean...equipment like tennis racket..." Akihiko looked away as he almost let their secret mission slip.

"But…she seemed quite familiar with boxing…and the strength she has, could easily surpass us…" Shin didn't seem to believe the captain's words.

"She watches me fighting all the time…I mean…practicing…" Akihiko almost babbled out again.

"You want to join us, Minako-chan? It would be interesting…" Shin turned to Minako, he was undoubtedly very impressed with her strength.

"I am already quite busy with my clubs and other responsibilities, I don't think I have the time for other club…" Minako answered with a smile on the face.

"You see…you would be able to see our captain everyday…isn't it nice?" Shin tried to make it more appealing to Minako, with Akihiko as a lure.

"We stay at the same dorm, I still get to see him everyday…what difference does it make anyways?" Minako was obviously not interested in what Shin suggested.

"Yes…that's true that you guys stay in the same dorm, but there would be rules and curfews, or even house mother there trying to separate you two…But there would be no rules in our club…attractive isn't it?" Shin was trying to entice Minako into joining the club.

"Rules? Curfews? House mother? We don't have those...We just stay in different floors, we are quite free to walk around…What did you mean?" Minako looked at Shin with confusion.

"No rules…nothing? …Is that really a school dorm? How…could it be?" Shin was muddled by Minako's response.

"We are not just some kids…anyways, I'll think it over…ok?" Minako simply put him off. "I think you guys did a great job…it's interesting…I think Hidetoshi-senpai will be so proud of you all…"

"Participating in Cultural Festival isn't so bad, is it? Besides, you guys have a chance of winning the grand prize of gift vouchers by Kirijo Group." Minako continued.

"What gift vouchers?" Shin rinsed his eyebrows.

"Didn't Hidetoshi-senpai tell you all? The most popular booth would be granted some gift vouchers, like electrical, dining, and so on. There is a poll collection box at the school's main lobby, everyone can vote for their favourites. Deadline is at 6pm, result will be out around 7pm tonight. You guys should have listened carefully to Hidetoshi-senpai…the prize is attractive enough I guess…any final words for us bookworms?" Minako shook her head with a soft chuckle.

"Wow…that's amazing…all we need is to attract more customers…" Shin was definitely turned on by the gift vouchers.

"You are not going anywhere, Captain. You would be of great help by just standing here…" Shin pulled Akihiko into the booth behind the counter.

"What…? But…umm…No way…what do u think I am? Some…sort of display? I am leaving…" Akihiko was shy of socializing, the thought of being a display simply irritated him.

"You are the captain, aren't you? It is your job…" Shin protested.

"But…Um…an hour, that's the most I can offer…" Akihiko could not reason with Shin, leaving him no choice but to stay. "Minako, would you mind? I will go get you afterwards."

"Sure...I may as well help Fuuka with her booth, I'll be waiting at the cooking club's booth then." Minako was thinking of helping Fuuka, since there were only 2 members in the club.

Minako was dragged inside the booth by Shin, before she turned around to leave. "Minako-chan, why don't you wait for our captain here? Everywhere is so packed, it may not be easy for our captain to find you afterwards. Please take a seat…you must be tired." Before Minako could response, she found herself being vigorously pressed down on the chair by Shin.

"Our captain will be terrified if something happen to you, just stay…an hour will be passed in no time…" Shin threw out tons of reasons, not allowing Minako to reject.

Akihiko took a peek at Minako, he was relieved that Shin persuaded her to stay. It was hardly the case that Akihiko and Shin was on the same line, but this time Shin did really speak out his thoughts and concerns. Although, it seemed unreasonable to Akihiko that Shin could be so considerate, he is still glad that Minako didn't run off alone.

"…Senpai…How…do u know me…? I…don't think we met before…" Minako asked out of curiosity, she then looked at Akihiko with a frown.

"You…are quite…popular yourself, pretty transferred student is easily in the spotlight…You are quite a topic among guys…" A sudden pink splash appeared on Shin's cheeks.

"Besides, there were some rumours about our captain stealing other's girlfriend. And this guy here was too straightforward trying to explain to everyone that you were no one's girlfriend…isn't it funny?" Shin turned to face Akihiko.

"I was just telling the truth…" Akihiko spoke out quietly, looking down shyly.

"Isn't it easier for you to tell people that you like Minako-chan, and she's yours?"

"It wasn't…not that time…" Akihiko stammered out a response.

"Come on…just be honest to yourself, Captain. Some of the girls spotted you going to the Sweet Shop in Iwatodi Strip Mall with Minako-chan, and you guys were holding hands back in June." Shin shifted his shoulder, slightly hitting Akihiko's.

"It was just…UHH…never mind…" Akihiko became tired of explaining.

"I don't recall you like sweets...and going to some girlie places like that…it's just so not you. Except Minako-chan, you never went out with any girls, not to mention you two were alone…It was like you were always with Minako-chan on your off-day…nope?" Shin continued teasing the captain.

"…" Akihiko blushed awfully at the mention of their dates.

"Oh…that part…I totally forgot…the two-month cold war. He was like beating the craps out of everyone, whoever came into his way, during training. Everyone in class was completely freaked out too, he just put his long face up ignoring everyone." Shin almost choked by his own laughter, chuckling over the captain's immaturity.

"…Oh…" Minako giggled at the mention of cold war. She recalled it was not exactly a fight between them, there were no quarrels actually. Akihiko always came up with some sort of excuses to avoid her, she later found out that he was actually confused about his true feeling towards her. It was another adorable part of Akihiko, who would have thought feeling of love could be awkward for him.

"…What…?…It was nothing…" Akihiko protested shyly, and took a peek at her girlfriend.

"SHIN…will you stop already?" He exclaimed with abashment, a blush came into his cheeks.

It was an awkward moment, Minako was stilling tittering over Akihiko's reaction, Akihiko, on the other hand buried himself into his arms, lying on the counter.

…...

…...

"Ok…Let's waste no time…We are going to win this, having Minako-san here would surely increase the odds." Shin broke the silence.

"What…? Me…? Why…?" Minako's face was mingled confusion with surprise, realizing Shin's true motive.

"Of course, you are our captain's girlfriend, which makes us somewhat related. Isn't it right? You wouldn't want us our captain to lose, would you? Besides, our captain may just eye on other pretty girls if you are not around." Shin blinked at Minako, reasoning with her as if it was really for her sake to stay.


	6. Koromaru's promise

**I'm now waiting another story about Aki x Minako...(many inspirations...but lack of time...*Sigh*)**

**So...update for this one may be slower...hopefully not too slow...**

**Enjoy...and Review please...please...please...**

*****Author's Note: Shin is very cunning indeed...but he really needs this kinda personality in order to deal with someone (will be revealing in the next chapter...plz bare with me for a little longer...)**

**

* * *

**

*****Boxing Club's Booth*****

It had been almost an hour since the couple helped out at the boxing club's booth. Akihiko had been looking at his watch every now and then, standing next to the gaming unit uncomfortably. The screams and hauls by his admirers dizzied him, he just stood silently looking somewhat frustrated.

"_Sanada-senpai…can you teach me please?"_

"_Sanada-senpai…will you help me with the glove please?" _

…

…

Minako, on the other hand, sat behind the counter listening to her MP3, looking at the annoyed Akihiko. She could feel the unfriendliness of the girls, stared at her regularly questioning her presence at the booth. It was not the girls that made her somewhat uneasy, but her boyfriend. Akihiko had been keeping his eyes peeled on her, whenever some guys came to ask for advices and instructions of the game, he clenched his hands with a wrathful spark in his eyes.

"Minako-sama, what a coincidence! Cultural Festival eez so much fun!" A voice with foreign slang spoke out, a hand reached out holding her hand.

Minako looked up and found Bebe standing in front of her, smiling. "Oh…Bebe…?" Minako felt slightly bad about leaving him to handle the booth alone.

"I 'ave been looking for you, I went to your classroom around noon. I wanted to see you in Maid Costume so badly, but you were already gone." Bebe sounded sad.

"I was only assigned for morning shift. Oh, have you eaten yet? You want me to go to our booth now, meanwhile you can have your lunch or something?" Minako was guilty.

"No, no, no. Our booth eez closed already, all 'and-made stuffs are gone. Zere were all sold out zis morning." Bebe said proudly, having a big smile on his face.

"All gone? Reaaally? I am sorry that you have to look after the booth all by yourself, it must be busy this morning." Minako was overwhelmed to learn that their hand-made stuffs was popular, but feeling bad about not being able to help him.

"Don't worry. It was not so bad. You 'ave made most of them yourself too, since I 'ave been busy working on ze kimono. You 'ave helped a lot." Bebe held onto Minako's hand tightly with appreciation.

"Minako-same, you forgot zis. 'ere you gooooo! You forgot to take it home ze other day. I wrapped it for you, if you don't mind." Bebe passed her a box, it was nicely wrapped with ribbon.

"Oh…I totally forgot after I finished up the things for the Festival. You could just leave it at the club." Minako thanked Bebe with a slight bow, while taking a peek at Akihiko. Akihiko was already walking towards her, his eyes were filled with jealousy.

"Eez zat ze Sanada-sama?" Bebe's eyes sparkled, looking at the boxing champ besides Minako.

"Do you guys know each other?" Minako was surprised that Bebe seemed to know Akihiko.

"NO. He eez ze captain of the boxing club, right? I always saw you guys together near ze club, and I asked my classmates. He eez very famous…but boxing would hurt my fingers." Bebe answered while caressing his hands sadly.

"I 'ave to go, Minako-sama. I 'ave arrangements with my classmates, they promised to show me around. Aishitemasu…" Bebe bowed his goodbye at the couple.

"…He…He seemed to be very close with you…What is it that he gave you?" Akihiko asked while staring at the gift box in Minako's hand.

"His name is Bebe, he's from France. He's from the Home Economics Club, he's so talented. This…? Something I made last time, I forgot to bring it back to the dorm. I spent some much time working on this." Minako talked about Bebe excitedly, examining the nicely wrapped box.

"I see, but a guy in Home Economics Club? It seems a bit weird to me." Akihiko questioned.

"He's so into fashion, he's really an interesting guy and taught me so many things too. Actually he suggested and taught me to make this…" Minako protested at Akihiko's comment, pouting while shaking the box in her hand.

"Ok…Ok…so what is it that you made?" Akihiko scratched his head.

"Just something…hehe..." Minako smirked, hiding the gift box behind her. It was a bad timing that Bebe brought it here, as she was planning to give it to Akihiko on Christmas. The curious look of Akihiko somehow made her feeling uneasy, it might as well be good that she gave it to him now. However, she would have to figure something out for his Christmas present again.

"Here…it's for you anyways…" Minako handed the box to him, smiling.

Akihiko sat down next to Minako, carefully opened the gift. "It's…a scarf…I-It's so…soft…thanks…for spending the time in making this…I love it…" Akihiko suddenly embraced her, kissed gently on her head.

"A-Aki-hi-ko…there…are…p-people…people…are…looking…" Minako's cheeks were completely red, blushing embarrassingly.

"U-ugh…s-sorry…" He apologised shyly, his face flushed while putting on his new scarf. "T-The colour…it's a colour of you…your hair. I really like it…thanks…"

"I-I am glad that you like it…" Minako blushed a little, touching the long scarf now resided on Akihiko's neck. The colour matched well with his red vest and his black pants, it's a tone in between. It wasn't something girlie, but a finely knitted scarf especially for Akihiko, and him alone.

"Well…then…it's a gift for winning Bunny-san for me…" Minako cuddled her bunny doll, grinning.

_**Arf! Arf! Arf!**_

**BANG!**

There was something white and fluffy standing on the counter, and it started licking her face before she could react. "A-Awwww..." She could see a pair of red eyes looking close to her, jumped on her. "O-Oh…Koro-chan…"

Koromaru was quite big in size, his weight was indeed heavier than Minako. Koromaru's force made her unbalanced, falling towards the side of Akihiko.

**BOOOOOM! **

"A-Ahhhh…" The couple couldn't react to the sudden fall, they were mingled together as Minako fell on top of Akihiko. Koromaru, on the other hand, laid on Minako licking her face still. "Koro-chan…it tackled…Haha…"

"KOROMARU…GET OFF US…" Akihiko shouted his order, while Koromaru quickly retreated to the side sitting still.

The couple slowly stood up, dusting their clothes. "Koromaru, you don't just run off and jump at anyone in the crowd. It's dangerous! Why are here alone? Don't tell me you left the dorm on your own…" Akihiko lectured Koromaru.

"Akihiko-san and Minako-san, I am sorry, I didn't manage to watch him and keep him on lead. He suddenly ran off few booths ahead, I'm terribly sorry." A voice came from behind, the couple found Aigis standing in front of the counter as they turned around. Aigis bowed her apology.

"Aigis, so you brought Koro-chan here…? No wonder I didn't see you after lunch…you went back to the dorm huh…?" Minako smiled at Aigis, while patting Koromaru on his head.

"Minako…you shouldn't pat him for his misbehaviour..." Akihiko commented on Minako's action.

"Woof…" Koromaru looked sad, hiding behind Minako, peeping through Minako's spread legs.

"Don't be so harsh on him…Akihiko…" Minako kneeled down to give Koromaru a hug, pouting at Akihiko.

"Akihiko-san, Minako-san…Would it be fine if I leave him with you? I still need to find Ken-san, he ran off the moment we reached the front gate." Aigis explained the situation, looking somewhat culpable for their separation.

"Sure…He may be with one of us, why don't you check out on everyone first? He may end up with Junpei or Mitsuru-senpai, who knows?" Minako advised Aigis to check with the S.E.E.S. members instead.

"Yes…indeed. I think I would go after Fuuka-san first, she may be able to locate Ken-san with her special skill. Thank you." Aigis bowed at the couple, before running into the crowd.

"The dog is pretty close to you two…huh?" Shin was looking at Koromaru curiously.

"Of course, Koro-chan is our friend…he's my heater as well…he makes my winter nights so much easier…" Minako answered, still hugging Koromaru.

"Y-You…s-sleep…with him…? W-When…s-since when…y-you…you let him in…?" Akihiko seemed stunned to learn the shocking truth. "KOROMARU, how dare you…?"

"It was like freezing the other night, I could see him sniffing when I went down to get a drink. Since Mitsuru-senpai didn't say anything, I guess it's ok for him to be in my room. We couldn't just leave him in the cold, could we?" Minako clarified.

"He's a boy…B-Boys…a-are not…allow to stay on the girls' floor…after mid-night. Rules are rules. He can sleep…with me…" Akihiko commented in terms of rules, he was, in fact, jealous.

"You guys even have a dog at the dorm…? It's not exactly a dorm, is it? Why don't you three stay together? Wouldn't it be easier, since no one is going to check on you?" Shin was confused, as he would have never thought pets may be permitted in any school dorms.

"NO…THERE ARE…RULES ARE RULES!" The couple shouted at Shin.

Akihiko couldn't deny the fact that he was envy of Koromaru, he had not been invitied to Minako's room, not yet. "Come here…Koromaru…"

He then kneeled down, whispered in Koromaru's ear. Making a deal with Koromaru – that Koromaru would behave himself, when sleeping inside his girlfriend's room. Akihiko, at that point, actually regretted on saving Koromaru at the shrine.

"Arf! Arf!" Koromaru barked out, and gave Akihiko a hand shake as if he agreed on such promise.

"Captain…You must be kidding me, you are actually talking to a dog? You think he'll understand?" Shin knitted his brow, unable to understand what the captain was doing.

"He is intelligent enough to understand…" Akihiko answered seriously.

"Well…it seems my works done. Just call me if you need anything." Akihiko patted on Shin's shoulder.

"What…? The business is just getting better…and you are leaving?" Shin protested. "Alright! Alright!" He then gave in as he noticed an unsatisfied face of the captain.

"Can we stop at Fuuka's booth first? I wonder if she is ok working alone, we may be able to help Aigis out as well." Minako asked, while putting Koromaru on lead.

"Sure, let's go then…" Akihiko grinned at her, knowing the fact that Minako skipped most of her obligations as a member of various school clubs because of him. She should have been quite busy with her clubs' booths, running around between clubs. Instead of dividing her attentions into different tasks, she chose to spend most of time with him. He was indeed thankful that fate brought Minako into his life, and was grateful that Minako chose to stay by his side.

"Let me take him, I don't want you to be dragged away." Akihiko reached his hand out for Koromaru's lead.

The club's members bowed their appreciation at the captain, "Thank you very much for your hard work, captain."

"Does the cooking club's booth have anything to eat? I am kind of looking for a snack, something to bite. Mind if I tag along?" Shin asked before the couple turned to leave the booth.

"Yes…there are cakes, sweets and some light snacks…Let's go then…" Minako turned to answer Shin, smiling.

The couple, Shin together with Koromaru left the club's booth. It was not long before the couple was again in the spotlight.

"_He is so adorable…His red eyes are so beautiful…"_

"_Sanada-senpai, is it your dog?"_

"_His fur looks so fluffy and soft…can I pet him, Sanada-senpai?"_

…

…

With Koromaru's presence, the couple had drawn even more attention towards them. Koromaru, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy the admiration of the crowd. He tilted his head up slightly, marching gracefully.

"Minako-chan, getting used to the attention yet? It happens every time when I am with the captain too…" Shin sighed out his displeasure towards the noisy crowd, looking somewhat annoyed.

The cold gazes of the crowd made her uncomfortable, she loathed the feeling of being skin alive inside out. To be specific, the fans girls just hated to see her presence with Akihiko, and detested every part of her, including her ruby red eyes. Although their reactions seemed irrational to her, Minako really admired their courage towards Akihiko.

"Koromaru…slow down…" Koromaru suddenly made a dash, pulling hard on his lead. Before Akihiko was dragged away, he quickly took Minako's hand.

"Wait up…You guys…" Shin called out chasing behind, as the couple was hauled by Koromaru's unstoppable force.


End file.
